


Part 1: Magical Hands

by Lilly_Thoo



Series: You Didn't Even Know (But Now You Do) [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Thoo/pseuds/Lilly_Thoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon originally came to the Institute to meet with Clary. “We had lunch plans,” he told Jace, who answered the door and allowed him inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1: Magical Hands

Simon originally came to the Institute to meet with Clary. “We had lunch plans,” he told Jace, who answered the door and allowed him inside. 

“Looks like she forgot, Clary isn’t here right now,” Jace said. After a half-hearted pointed glare from the vampire, “Relax, I’m joking. Izzy dragged her out for some ‘alone time in the park,’ in her words, because apparently they don’t spend every minute together," he said with heavy sarcasm, "You can hang out here with me until they get back.” Jace finished easily. 

“Yeah sure, what are you up to?” Simon asked, while reaching for Jace’s hand. He had really nice hands, Simon observed offhandedly. He quickly pecked the top of Jace’s hand before letting their hands, wrapped around each other, fall between them. He’d hoped his boyfriend didn’t notice, of course he was wrong. 

“That’s cute, Si. It’s like you didn’t just see me last night. Almost like you missed me” Jace smiled at the light blush that he imagined would’ve spread up Simon’s cheeks if it weren't for the vampirism and quickly kissed him. Continuing, he said, “I wasn’t doing much when you knocked, just playing the piano a bit, I’m the only one home right now so I thought I didn’t have to worry about being interrupted.” 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I wasn’t about to give up my withstanding lunch date with my best friend.” Simon replied, casually. The loving, easy banter between them was a nice change from the aggressive bickering they’d been at only a year ago. 

They’d arrived back at the library and Jace returned to his seat on the piano bench. After taking a glance around the massive room, taking in all the books and not-quite-as-expensive artifacts, Simon joined his boyfriend on the bench and watched, enthralled as Jace began to play something he didn’t recognize. He looked between Jace’s hands, oh those hands, and his face, eyes closed as if the piano was an extension of his body, something that came as easy as swinging a seraph blade. Simon knew he probably looked like an idiot, gawking at his boyfriend, but it wasn’t often that he got to watch Jace be at peace like this. 

When Jace stopped playing, he paused for a second before opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend. “Simon, babe, you’re staring.” he said coyly. It was a few minutes before Simon could get his thoughts together to form a sentence. “That was…fucking beautiful,” Simon said as if he were slightly out of breath, despite the fact he didn’t breathe anymore, before taking Jace’s cheeks in his hands and kissing him passionately. 

“You’re fucking beautiful, your hands are fucking beautiful. I could watch you play piano for the rest of my immortal life and it wouldn’t be enough.” Simon said. He wasn’t even thinking before he took Jace’s face in his hands and was kissing him again. Simon spent the rest of that night, after getting back from what ended up being dinner with Clary, cuddled up to his boyfriend admiring his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, this is my first time writing anything in the fandom so Idk how I feel about it but whatever. Also, you can hmu with any questions or prompts or general comments on tumblr @annapquin and/or twitter @lillywinns


End file.
